If It Was For You
by Stopwatch-To-Oblivion
Summary: Broken. Destroyed. Blood. Captured. Water. Drowning. The last top agent left...secrets of the Psychonauts spilled...death? Maybe...


I have quite a few things on hold right now because I'm stuck on them

_I have quite a few things on hold right now because I'm stuck on them. 'Fabric of Unreality' has sort of hit a dead end and the sequel to 'Earthdance' is on hold for the reasons of me wanting to complete 'FoU'. _

_To try and get over my horrid Writer's Block, I dug up an old Psychonauts fiction idea I had a long time ago and squished it into a one shot. And here it is…beware my horrible angst._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Psychonauts _

If It Was For You

_Broken. _

The Psychonauts betrayed.

_Destroyed. _

Headquarters burned to the ground.

_Blood._

Thousands dead.

_Captured._

The Youngest Psychonaut Ever held prisoner for ransom. A ransom that would never be paid. The demand was the location of the Violet Dragon; a deposit of Psitanium so large and touched by so many consciousness' that it had almost become its own being. Anyone able to harness that enormous amount of energy would have limitless power. The Psychonauts did not **dare** use such a dangerous amount of Psitanium and only told their tops agents the location of the Violet Dragon so that, if something should happen, it could be destroyed. Unfortunately, the only top agent left was Razputin Aquato and the nineteen year old psychic wasn't about to give up the Violet Dragon to a traitor.

"Oooohhh, Raaaaazzz…!" A teasing voice woke him up from the state of half-sleep and he leaned his forehead against the bars of his elevated cage that hung in a white washed room.

"What do you want Allen?" The Psychonaut's voice was harsh with lack of abundant food and water and as her moved numerous scabs and blisters popped and cracked.

"I've got a present for yooouuuuu!" Allen was the traitor seeking the Violet Dragon, a man twisted by mental enhancement drugs and insanity.

"What…?"

Allen sniggered and snapped his fingers. Two of his burley, non-psychic henchmen moved into the room, dragging between them a thin, shuddering, broken form.

"DAD!" Raz cried, sliding his thin arms through the bars, reaching hopelessly for his father on the floor, "NO! ALLEN! DON'T HURT HIM! **PLEASE**!"

"You've resisted all my mental probing and torture," Allen sneered, his insane eyes trained upon the boy's parent, "So, I'm bringing in some…what's the word…motivation."

"DON'T KILL HIM!"

"I don't intend to." Allen drummed his fingers on the Psitanium laced blade sheathed at his side before reaching out and tilting Raz's father's head so that the man's hazy eyes were trained on the cage that held his son, "But would you really want to make your father suffer…" He glared back at Raz, "By watching you die?"

A lump swelled into Razputin's throat and he felt his words choke off. It wasn't exactly the situation he'd been expecting, it wasn't something you could be trained for. His limp fingers were curled loosely around the metal bars, eyes huge, face pale beneath the dirt and blood. Tell Allen where the Violet Dragon was and suffer for the rest of his days knowing he'd unleashed the tyrannical power Allen would claim or withhold the information, die, and leave whatever remaining friends and family he had left to morn his loss and no doubt be hunted down by Allen to be tortured for information? Neither choice appealed to him much.

"Ra…Razputin…" Tears sprang into Raz's eyes as he heard his father's voice, weak but still filled with love for his son, "Just…just tell…him…!"

"Dad, damn it, I can't! I can't let a horror like that be unleashed! I just can't!"

Allen's grin was getting bigger and bigger and his fingers were tightening in the other man's hair. Razputin Aquato was breaking.

"I won't…lose you…son…"

"Dad! Dad!" Raz was stalling, trying to find the words, "If I tell him, he'll take over everything!"

"Better to be…ruled over together…than to be…in agony alone…"

His father's words, combined with the countless amount of time in a cage half-starved, hit home. There was an extremely heavy silence.

"Weeeelllll?" Allen released the young Psychonaut's father, allowing the man to slump in the henchmen's arms, "What's your response, Raz?"

"I…I…" The words just wouldn't come, it was against his nature, against the nine years of being a Psychonaut; he gulped, "The Violet Dragon…is…" He closed his eyes tightly, "The Violet Dragon is in the Mammoth Caves, deep in a restricted area." He glared at Allen, "Now let me and my father go!"

"Certainly. Boys.." Allen snapped his fingers and the henchmen dropped Raz's father to the floor and the three began to leave but the insane psychic paused at the door, "It was nice meeting you, Razputin Aquato, perhaps we'll meet again…in the next life!"

And he slammed a fist onto a button on the wall, laughing manically, and vanished through the door. There was a few moments of mechanical clicking, silence, and then the bottom of Raz's cage dropped open. His goggles slipped from his head as he tumbled through the air, his scream ripped from his throat, and he thought he heard his father calling his name. Then he splashed into a cold liquid substance.

Water.

He struggled for the surface but that cursed hand had already grabbed him and was dragging him down. His lungs were already bursting; he never had been good at holding his breath; and a flurry of bubbles surrounded him as he struggled.

Drowning.

He was going to die and there wasn't going to be anyone to stop Allen and the Violet Dragon. White light erupted in his vision as he let out his lest breath. Was this what it was like to die?

--For You--

_I know, I could really go into a full length fiction with this but I don't think it was meant to be. I like the end. Is Raz dead? Will Allen find the Violet Dragon? I have no idea. Yes, no, maybe. _

_Please leave me a review! Reviews give Raz those awesome blow-up things you can put on your arms! XD Yeah!_


End file.
